mark of the moon
by silver-wolfess
Summary: van helsing is back. and this time he's gone to a remote island where no one but carl can help him, to find out about the mysterius mark of the moon and its secrets. but he may just get more then he bargened for.
1. new assignments

A/N: this is my first story so please be kind

**DISCLAMER! - I do not own Van Helsing… wish I did though**

**Prologue**

Van Helsing has just returned from Trancilvainia, he hasn't been feeling quite himself lately. And he's been worried that the where-wolf bite didn't heel fully. Van Helsing I s resting in his chamber knowing that when he awakes he will be given a new assignment. Van wakes up the next day and for a brief moment he has a feeling of sharpness, everything seems to have more detail, and for a half a second he feels stronger. He blinks and everything returns to normal. This is where our story begins.

> > > > > > > > > >

"_What was that?"_ thought van Helsing getting up and ignoring the abnormal feeling of strength.

He left the chamber only to find an eager looking Carl waiting his waking.

"Good morning Van Helsing"

Carl stated eagerly. Van merely nodded in response still feeling slightly groggy from his sleep.

"The meeting for your next assignment has started already… hurry up!" the friar said leading him down the hall.

When they arrived the jennet was already waiting for them " good you're awake" he said.

Van sat down and set his hat on the table "ok what's my mission?" Van asked in a groggy voice.

"We have noticed that a large number of half where-wolves disappear once a year for two weeks" he replied.

"What's a half where-wolf?" van asked

" A where-wolf that has ether been cured before their first full moon or one that has something called the _mark of the moon_" he continued "cince their is no known cure we assume they have the _mark of the moon_, Carl will explain more later." The priest finished.

Van nodded remembering his brush with almost becoming where-wolf. "More to the point we are getting suspicious and want you to check into all of these disappearances" jennet stated.

Van sat still for a moment mulling all this information in his head "where am I going and when do I leave?" Van finally asked.

"As soon as possible and as far as where concerned to the middle of the ocean, to where we tracked a half where-wolf to about a year ago" the priest replied

"So I leave in an hour" Van said.

> > > > > > > > > 

A/N: short yes but a promise on the sexiness that is Gabriel Van Helsing that the next chapter WILL be longer


	2. the island and the mistriss

A/N: I'm back! yes it was a quick update but I felt the last chapter was too short so I decided to update quickly… yeah… enjoy… oh yeah! and a special thank you to my first EVER reviewer star mage1.

> > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > > > > > > >

Van left for wherever he was going (as far as he knew to the middle of the ocean) about an hour after the meeting. Now on the boat a few weeks into the trip, he looks out to the sea and sees an island not to far off he suspected that they would be their in about a half a day away. But just then the caption shouts from the main deck

" WE ARE CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE THE TARGET!… I SEE NO LAND FOR MILES! TURN AROUND!" the captain ordered.

Van instantly went to correct the caption. Van had never backed down from a mission before and he was not about to start.

" The islands right their!" Van continuously shouted and pointed to the island.

" I see no island but if going nowhere will shut you up then fine!" the captain angrily shouted clearly eager to shut him up.

Soon they where back on track and headed to the island. Right before sunset the caption shouted once more from the main deck.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE TARGET BUT I SEE NO LAND FOR MIL**-**" the captain was interrupted by a sudden jurk the boat hit something hard

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND!" Van Helsing angrily shouted "THE ISLAND WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

that's when it became apparent to all, as if out of nowhere they where docked on an island. Everyone stood in shock. Except Van Helsing who casually walked off like an angry tourist wanting his money back. Carl fallowed him close behind, to him this had black magic written all over it.

as soon as Carl and Van stepped off the boat, the boat was off with the captain shouting over the rail to Van Helsing " WE'LL BE BACK IN A FEW WEEKS TO GET YOU!"

"well… I guess there goes my one chance at backing out of this mission" Carl nervously muttered as he followed Van Helsing into the forest.

Not to far into the forest Van herd singing at first it was soft but it gradually got louder. When it got to the point where he could actually hear it he couldn't understand it.

Van found himself mindlessly wandering around for what felt like hours. Until Carl finally started asking where in the name of god he was going. That was when the song ended,

"Did you hear that?" van asked

"hear what?" Carl asked thinking that the fumes from all the dangerous chemicals where finally getting to him.

"never mind" Van responded. Then it suddenly hit Van, he didn't know how he knew but he knew where to find the singer.

Van imednently dashed out of sight without word or explanation to Carl. Leaving Carl fumbling behind asking strange questions like "where are you going?" or "what's gotten onto you Van?… Van Helsing!"

But Van didn't care, he wanted to find out who was singing and he wanted to know now!

Van ran thrue the thick forest until he came to a small clearing where he stopped abruptly. Carl soon came stumbling after him

"what's gotten into you today Van?" Carl said in an exhausted voice. Van just looked around…

Someone was here.

Van took a quick look around the forest clearing and quickly found the singer sitting in a tree playing a flute.

The singer was a girl with black hair, her eyes where closed when se played the flute so he couldn't see what color they where. She had a lunar white long sleeve shirt on with midnight blue pants,

Carl spotted her too.

The girl set her flute down and looked at the two then…

Disappeared.

Carl looked around for her but she almost instantly reappeared in front of Carl who quickly hid behind Van Helsing. She seemed to be measuring Carl up even thou he was trying (but failing) to hide from her.

Finally she spoke "hi I'm Naza a.k.a. the 'mistress of the mark'" she said, " I don't believe I've ever seen you two here before…. What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm…c-c-car-" Van cut Carl off " I'm Van Helsing and this is Carl… a friar not a monk… really not a monk" Van stated clearly unafraid.

Naza walked away but then stopped at the edge of the clearing "well are you coming or not?" she asked

Carl would have liked to have said 'or not' but Van beet him to it "sure… we'll come" he said. Following Naza, Carl almost stayed but being left alone wasn't his strong point.

So Carl ran after the two shouting "WATE FOR MEEEEEEEE!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

please review!


	3. the den

Gabriel and Carl followed Naza deep into the forest, All the wile Carl was wondering why Van Helsing decided to fallow her in the first place. Sadly he never got enough courage to ask, because the long hike thrue the forest was a lot longer than Carl could stand. So yes… sadly he passed out eventually.

"I CAN'T BELEVE THIS!" Naza complained "I'VE SEEN PUPS MORE ENDURED THAN YOU!" she roared " give him a brake" Van Helsing calmly said " this is only the second time he's seen sunlight in who knows how long" Van Helsing said ending the conversation and sitting down on a nearby rock.

A moment of silence passed as they waited for Carl to catch his breath,

"Um…" Naza said "what?" Van Helsingasked irritably " you're the real Van Helsing… I never thought I'd live to see you… let alone MEET YOU" Naza said "yeah… that's me…"Van Helsing responded mindlessly "its just so unbal-… don't move" she said cutting herself off. She was looking behind Van Helsing up what Gabriel presumed was a tree. What was in the tree he had no idea but it couldn't be good.

Slowly Van Helsing pulled his crossbow to his lap and prepared it for use. Naza slowly stood up from her spot on the ground. Then disappeared… again, Van Helsing instantly turned around ready to face whatever stood there.

Only a second passed, but to Gabriel it felt hours. The sharp feeling came back to him, he heard fabric in the wind and felt a rush of air. Van Helsing fired at where Naza was looking and there stood…

Naza

Too lateGaberiel had already pulled the trigger and Naza was right in the line of fire, once more she disappeared. and in her place stood a small green thing with long arms and legs with huge bulging eyes and big bat like ears.VanHelsing'sarrow hit the strange thing right between its huge eyes. The creature fell to the ground lifeless. Van Helsing recognized the creature as a gremlin

Van Helsing turned around to check if Carl was all right

**_SMACK!  
_**Right across the face, "I TOLD YOU **_NOT_** TO MOVE!" Naza roared "it was just a gremlin!" Gabriel retaliated holding a hand to the place where he was struck.

Naza didn't respond she just pointed to the gremlin's forehead, their between it's bulging eyes was an x mark "normally I would agree it WAS just a gremlin but with that on them… I bet you couldn't find one unless it was staring you in the face" she stated.

A silence passed. Only to be broken by Carl who finally had the strength to sit upright,

"Can we please go now?… I'm exhausted" Carl tiredly stated as he attempted to stand.

"Sure theirs a nice bed of soft hey back at the den… and I have some stew that might be finished by now!" Naza said in a friendly voice.

"DEN!" Carl asked sitting bolt upright, the word den hadn't sat well with him since the where-wolf incident

"Yeah… so what's wrong with a den?" Naza asked

"Well you see Van Helsing here go-" Van Helsing cut Carl off " oh its nothing… Carl is just allergic to dogs"

"I see" Naza said,takeing a shortpaues before speeking agen"well come on… if we leave now the stew might even be still warm by the time we get there"

So the three headed off into the forest again, to the den. Eventually the three did arrive but Carl was carried half the way, curtesy Van Helsing only because Naza thought that Carl should pull his own weight, Carl was starting to like her less and less… and they had only met a few hours ago.

So all finally made it to the den, or so Naza said

"Well here we are" she said

Van Helsing Carl just stared at her probably because she was pointing to the side of a mountain

"What?" she asked as the two stared, then she seemingly walked into the side of the mountain

Carl was instantly fascinated by this display of magic and jogged over to where she was standing just a moment ago and started to examine the side of the mountain "brilliant!" Carl shouted

"What is it Carl?" Van Helsing asked walking to his side.

"it's cloth!" Carl shouted

"WELL DUH!" Naza said poking her head out of the cloth sheets making Carl jump back several feet

Van Helsing stepped forward and placed his hand on the cloth " how do you keep it to stay still? and take the shape of the mountain?"

"I put some rocks over the bottom of the cloth, both front and back. So the front masks the cloth and the back keeps it in place"

"Clever" Gabriel complemented

"You coming in? or would you like to stay outside?" Naza asked

Van Helsing stepped into the cave with caution, he didn't know who this girl was and wasn't taking any chances even if she seemed to be on their side. Looks can be deceiving… Gabriel learned this the hard way… and wasn't about to repeat the lesson.


	4. I dont trust her

**A/N: **to start my new chapter I would like to give a HUGE! Thank you to one of my favorite authors who reviewed my story! **Kydasam**! Thanks for the review it made me feel like a real good author, If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have updated thanks for the pick-me-upper!…. now on to the story! Hope you all like this chapter!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Van Helsing cautiously entered the cave, witch really wasn't a cave, but a hallway with a maze of twists and turns, so he was careful to take notes of different marks just in case he had to leave in a hurry. This wasn't too difficult because of the many different cave paintings on the walls. Eventually Naza led them to what was apparently the main chamber of the whole place.

" I swear this place is shrinking on me!… every time I go threw that hall it seems to get shorter!" Naza said aloud so her voice reverberated off the walls.

Gabriel took his first steps into the cave and found himself in a huge room that glowed crimson red from a large fire pit in the middle of the room. Which at the time was cooking a small cauldron of stew at the moment, Hay was scattered about the place in a comfortable and random manner, and it seemed that all the cave paintings that Van Helsing had marked where painted around this cave as well. This was probably the same way Naza learned to navigate the seemingly endless hallways.

"ok then… who wants stew!" Naza said striding towards the small cauldron.

"I do" Carl replied, tiredness clearly getting the better of him as he wandered lazily towards a particularly soft looking pile of hay by the fire pit.

Gabriel on the other hand did not respond but merely strolled over to the fire pit and took a seat trying not to get to comfortable in case he had to leave quickly.

Naza apparently wasn't people shy because she instantly grabbed three bowls and handed one each to Van Helsing and Carl, then began to serve herself instantly with little or no concern for whether ether of them ate the stew or not.

Eventually into her first few bites she noticed that they weren't eating.

"I thought you said you wanted some stew." She said looking at Carl

Carl finally got the idea that he was to serve himself and took a ladle full.

Van Helsing still refused to even touch the stew, if Carl wanted some… he wasn't going to stop him. There was little risk anyway… Naza had already eaten a half a bowl full of the stuff and was still fine, but still he refused to touch the stuff… probably because he had too much on his mind at the moment.

Carl finished his stew in a few minuets and was looking extremely comfortable and about ready to fall asleep. This is when Naza decided to get something to drink

"I'll be right back I'm going to get some water" she said standing up.

She walked over to the other side of the room and went through another cloth that totally stood out from the rest of the cave but not enough to be instantly noticeable.

"Carl don't get too comfortable" Gabriel said

"but why?" Carl asked in a complaining voice. "if she was going to do us harm she could have just gotten us lost in the forest" Carl said following the hunters train of thought "I mean its not like anyone would find us if she decided to get us lost." Carl finished hopping that the hunter would let him sleep

"that's true but she also could have other plans in store for us" Van Helsing retaliated determined to keep him awake "the best plan of attack is a traitor" Gabriel said

"ok what's on your mind?" Carl asked clearly getting the idea that something about Naza must be bothering Van Helsing

"remember when I said I can seance evil?" Van asked

"yes why?"

"well something isn't right about her…. Naza herself appears to be a good person but its like a cloud of darkness fallows her wherever she goose"

Carl didn't seem too worried about this news "well then we don't have to worry about the darkness until it takes shape… in the meantime I'm going to bed" Carl said as he rolled over and fell asleep...Van Helsing knew Carl was right

so he decided to have some soup.


	5. questions

A/N: what's up I'm not getting too many reviews so I'm kinda worried… if I don't get more reviews soon I might take this fic down… so yeah a heads up to all… ok to the story!

> > > > > > > > > > >

Gabriel had hardly finished three spoon fulls of stew when Naza returned rolling a barrel full of what Van Helsing expected to be water. Carl was now fast asleep and would probably not wake up unless the cave when under siege or something equally drastic.

"Well good to see you finally eating" Naza said cheerfully from across the room.

She rolled the barrel to the fireside and began to fill a mug that had been hidden beside her seat of hey. Assuming that one was beside his seat as well he searched for a mug but to no avail. As he did this Naza seemed to almost be laughing at him.

"If you wanted a drink you should have just asked" she said shuffling for another mug bye her seat "I may be strange but I'm not going to starve you" she said in a half-laugh voice.

Naza poured him a drink and continued to eat her stew. She was now working on her second bowl.

The monster hunter finally decided to get some answers out of her now that she was semi off guard.

"Naza?" Van Helsing asked setting his soup down.

"Humm?" she asked through a mouthful of stew.

"Why do they call you 'the mistress of the mark?'"

Naza set her bowl down only to pick up her mug but before taking a drink she said "because 'they' find it appropriate" she said in a smart voice,

Van Helsing was starting to share Carl's dislike for her. But he got the hint that he was asking stupid questions. All the same he didn't give up his interrogation and took another stab at it.

"What's the mistress do?" he asked

"Her job" Naza said in a semi angry voice. Clearly getting annoyed with his stupid and obvious questions.

This is when Van Helsing decided that she ether took things literally, or was careful about who she gave information to…. He eventually decided that she took things literally.

"Ok then… what is the mistress's job?" he asked persistent on getting some information out of her.

Before answering Naza put down he bowl deciding that she had enough. "Brings gifts to all the bad little where-wolves and wolfesses" she replied in her smart voice.

That's when the monster hunter ran out of questions she was evading giving him information witch ether meant that she ether wasn't sure if she could trust him or not or that she was just trying to annoy him… witch she was quite good at. So he decided to be quiet for a wile

"_A where-wolf who has ether been cured before the first full moon, or has something called the mark of the moon" _the head perist's voice rang in his ear as if though telling him his next question.

"_Mark of the moon_" Gabriel voiced aloud

"Humm?" Naza asked as she finished off the remainder o her mug.

"Do you mean that you bring the 'mark of the moon' to 'bad little where-wolves and wolfesses?'" Van Helsing asked using her smart tone angst her.

Naza just stared at him with a look that had 'No duh' written all over it. So Van Helsing just assumed himself to be correct.

"_Dose that make her a half where wolf to?"_ he thought to himself. He almost voiced his question but then he noticed her eyes… they where wolf-gold, that answered his question instantly. Gabriel sat silently thinking to himself for a moment.

"_What if I'm still a where wolf?…would that make me a half where wolf too?…is that why I have those strange feelings of strength at times?"_

Van Helsing sat with these thoughts swirling around in his head. Until finally he couldn't take it any more he had to get some answers… but from who?…..

Naza,

Shirley she would know being a where-wolf herself. Maybe she would give him some answers maybe even help him overcome the feelings of power and get rid of the where-wolf that might still be inside him….

What was he thinking… he got the cure before midnight he wasn't a where-wolf … what was he getting so worked up about?

But still… _"better safe than sorry"_ thought the monster hunter deciding that he would rather have some answers than be left in the dark.

It took a moment for him to put his question into words.

"Naza?" he asked.

"what now?" she said in an annoyed voice as she picked up the bowls and mugs.

"right before I killed the gremlin I had a strange feeling…" he began

"A feeling of sharpness right?" she said finishing his sentence.

"how did you know?" he asked

"that happens when you're at your weakest point or when the where-wolves at his strongest…ether when you wake up or when the where-wolf senses danger" she said, "don't worry you'll get used to it"

"but I'm not a half where-wolf" Van Helsing said praying that she was still trying to annoy him.

"oh yes you are… theirs no denying it… and I can prove it to!" Naza said, anger rising in her voice.

"THEN PROVE IT!" the hunter said stubbornness getting the better of him.

"**_FINE!"  
> > > > > > > > > > >_**

**A/N: well this is my longest chapter yet…. I deserve a cookie! I hope you all enjoyed what might be the final chapter of the mark of the moon…that is assuming more ppl don't review… well yeah… pray that I get more reviews **


	6. mirrors

**A/N: is crying I'm so (sniff) sorry to announce that this is the final… (sniff) chapter that I will be posting till I get more reviews. (Bursts into tears) I hope you all sniff enjoy this chapter (cries) read (sniff) review (sniff) but most importantly enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Naza, and the mark of the moon. **

* * *

Naza stood up and lunged at Van Helsing, 

The feeling of sharpness returned. He tried to ignore it as he pulled out his tojo blades for protection, he had no proof that she was evil just yet he only had proof that she was determined.

Naza stopped right in front of him and looked up to the ceiling, Gabriel followed her gaze.

She was looking at a hole in the ceiling made to let smoke out from the fire pit and directly through that hole stood the most terrifying thing he had ever seen,

The waxing moon.

Naza howled a sad song to the moon, full of emotion.

The monster hunters ears rang in pain of the terrible song, something was trying to brake free from inside of him, trying to join in the singing. Luckily it wasn't yet powerful enough to brake free. Van Helsing covered his ears to try and block out the song, but to no avail.

Fighting to maintain control Van dropped on his knees

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried,

Then he passed out and all the pain flooded from him as the beast subsided within him

* * *

The monster hunter woke up in a room of mirrors one on each side, Van Helsing stood up rapidly and looked for a way out, no use the room was made entirely of mirrors and if he tried to shatter them, glass would cut him to ribbons 

"_Am I dreaming?" _he thought as he started to calm down, his thoughts seemed to echo through the room

When he finally considered the room to be safe he took a closer look at the mirrors.

The one directly in front of him had his own reflection starring back at him but something was different about it, he looked at it for a moment ant then it hit him, his reflection was slowly changing into a where-wolf.

A flutter of panic rushed through him as he looked at his hands, witch his reflection now had a thick layer of fuzz on…

No fur.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he looked at the other mirrors.

The one behind him was totally black, wile to one to his left seemed to have shadows running back and forth across it, and the one to his right was probably the only normal mirror there.

So he sat down and watched himself transforming in the mirror in front of him.

Several minuets passed by until something touched his shoulder, witch he grabbed imedently with the intent of throwing whoever or whatever it was right in front of him. Luckily it was a human hand witch held no fear of him witch meant, it was ether friend or great foe,

Deciding that it was friend Van Helsing looked over his shoulder to find Naza starring down at him with a friendly simile.

"Now what are you doing watching that old thing?" she asked, " I thought by now that you would have been long gone," she said

"I would have 'been long gone' if I could leave…. How did you get in here any way?" Van Helsing asked as he resumed watching his reflection.

Naza didn't respond. Gabriel didn't expect her to ether so he wasn't disappointed. Instead she just walked over to the Mirror to his right and touched it.

As soon as she touched the mirror, ripples flowed from her fingertips like she had just disturbed still water; Van Helsing stood up ready for whatever might happen.

All that happened was that her reflection in the mirror had changed from Naza to an 8-ft tall white where-wolf,

"Well I'll be going now… see you later!" Naza said as she walked through the mirror and away into the never-ending darkness of the mirror.

Van Helsing charged after her through the Mirror and suddenly…

He woke up.

"Believe me now?" came a familiar voice.

Van Helsing slowly sat up to find a dying fire and Naza staring at him in amusement from a soft pile of hey a good few paces away. The monster hunter was weary and wasn't in the mood for humor. He didn't reply, but Naza got the picture and rolled over in her own little pile of hey and pulled a blanket over her head and fell asleep.

Gabriel laid back down and closed his eyes

"_What a day" _he thought as he fell into an uneasy sleep beneath the light of the waxing moon.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope that you all enjoyed (sniffle) the last chapter for what I think might be (sniffle) a vary long time.**


	7. the ships arive

**A/N: ok after a recent inspiration I finally had an idea. I'm now going to try and update when my fick gets taken off the just in list. But I'm lazy and probably will be late sometimes but in the meantime I got my friend to FINALY update so I'm going to update to…. So yeah… Expect a timely update…ON TO THE FICK!**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing.**

**And without further to do. Read, review and most importantly…enjoy**

** > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Gabriel woke up early the next day to an unrecognized voice that sounded strangely like a child's. he was feeling so comfortable he just listened and kept his eyes shut knowing that a child could do little to no harm.

"wake up Naza wake up!…COME ON!" the child shouted till Naza rolled over with displeasure at being woken up so early.

"NAAAAAZAAAAA!" the child's voice said again this time Van Helsing herd the rattling of the hey as the small child shook Naza's homemade bed.

Naza merely groaned at the child and rolled over, wanting to hang onto sleep for as long as possible.

The child was loosing his patience so this time he jumped on top of Naza shouting

"WAKEY, WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" this time the boy won, he heard Naza sit upright in her bed of hey

knowing that he was next Gabriel got up and looked at the boy.

The child was probably no older than 7 years old and was dressed in a mini sailor suite that was a tad too big for him. the boy had brown hair and a little hat that almost fell over his eyes. Even Van Helsing had to admit that the boy was the cutest thing on two legs.

As soon as Gabriel got up the boy pushed back his hat to revel brown eyes. The boy jumped back and looked at him as if he where an illusion.

Van Helsing didn't care as he brushed off the hey from his trench coat. He had little to no experience with children but he did know that children had more then enough energy to fuel even the biggest, badest, creature of darkness. And wasn't to hot on the idea of meeting one. So if the child thought that he was just an illusion that was fine with him.

"Who's he?" the boy asked.

"Van Helsing" Naza bluntly responded as she got out of bed.

The boy just stared in awe. Gabriel thought he caught the boy mouth the word,

'_wow'_

The boy then turned to Naza and said

"NAZA, NAZA!"

"Stray, Stray." she asked in an aggravated voice, Stray was obviously the boy's name.

"WHEREWOLF ON BOARD!" the little boy said jumping up and down while tugging at her sleeve.

Naza was still groggy but none-the-less she instantly got up and grabbed Van Helsing's arm and shouted

"Lead the way!" the little boy then ran out of the cave through the maze of halls and through the forest, till they reached a docking area.

Many people were unloading boxes off a ship that was probably one of the biggest ships he had seen in his whole life. Most of them from gave Naza a warm welcome with the occasional ' hi!' or 'good to see you again Naza!' which she responded to by waving her hand in the air energetically.

Stray lead them up the ramp and onto the ship at a supriseing speed, weaving in and out of the crew members leading them directly to…

The freezer,

"This is the only place we could hold him without him braking everything" stray said.

Naza then stepped inside the freezer and shut the door behind herself. Stray then ran to a window nearby that looked inward on the freezer. Van Helsing followed Stray and looked through the window.

In the freezer was a big brown werewolf that was currently shredding up what looked like frozen meat. Naza stood across the room from the towering beast holding her arms, everyone gets cold, and was waiting for the werewolf to notice her.

That's when Van Helsing heard people coming down the opposite hall. The two people weren't far off because they soon came around the corner carrying a large box filled with who knows what, Both of them where men and dressed in sailor suits.

"Who's the new guy?" The one closest to the window asked.

Van Helsing pulled his hat down lower to his eyes. He was going to keep a low profile considering that he was the most wanted man in Europe.

"Hey! Don't be shy! Humans and werewolves are social creatures so don't be shy!" the other said seeing Van Helsing pull his hat over his eyes.

"_Oh boy… a preature"_ Van Helsing thought.

Then the man reached over the box he was carrying and pulled off his hat so suddenly it took Van Helsing by surprise. Almost instantly after he pulled off the hat he stopped dead in his tracks… he knew that Van Helsing was a wanted man.

"I never thought id live to see the day…" the first one said.

Van Helsing ignored the man, If he were going to attack he would have to put down the box he was carrying first so he would know, and returned his attention to Naza.

The werewolf had finally noticed he existence and was now charging directly for her .She stood there for a moment shivering then she appeared in another place on the back of the charging werewolf. The werewolf charged through Naza's afterimage as Naza quickly made her way to the werewolf's shoulder, and placed her hand on its shoulder. A light erupted from where her palm had touched the werewolf's shoulder. The werewolf froze for a moment then… started to change back to a man.

"Bravo!" the man, who stole his hat, shouted as he handed Van Helsing back his hat. Naza stepped out of the freezer shivering.

"C-c-cold…I w-was not meant for the c-c-c-cold," she said as she stopped shivering when she got back into the warmth.

"Ok…coffee brakes over… time to unpack!" one of the men said

"Joy" Naza responded. She walked down the hallway with stray not far behind

"Well aren't you coming?" Naza said noticing that Van Helsing wasn't coming " we have to help unload the ship!" she said as she continued down the hall

It was then that Van Helsing realized that today was going to be a very long day, a very long day…and he was right he spent the rest of the day unloading what seemed to be an endless cargo of food bedding and other necessaries. And for Carl the day was spent rolling barrels of wine, rum, water ect. Down a ramp.

That night Van Helsing was so exsausted that he thought that he would rather go hunting Dracula down all over again then do this for another day. But sadly… that dream wouldn't come true. Over the next few weeks more and more ships kept coming in leaving everyone drained of strength every night.

At the end of the week Van Helsing fell asleep thinking that he had never had more work in his entire life, and praying that no more ships came in. he rolled over and looked at an exhausted Naza who looked like she was praying for the same thing.

That night he fell into an uneasy sleep with nightmares about Anna and the night he killed Dracula.

> > > > > > > > > > >

**A/N: **well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I want to know, I just realized that this story is ether going to have rely long chapters or lots of them. I would like my rewiwers to chose because I don't care all that much. So let me know k? Review and I hope u enjoyed!


	8. monlight festaval

**A/N: this (new) beginning to this chapter was conceived when I was lying outside in the sun…you know that feeling when your outside in the sun and don't care what happens?… well this is the state that Van Helsing is in the beginning of this chapter…I thought it appropriate…read review…and enjoy!**

** >> > > > > > > > > >> >**

The ships stopped arriving after a few days and as more people populated the island Van Helsing found that he valued his privacy more and more. One of his favorite spots was a cliff that overlooked the entire island. The view was beautiful and he always knew when to leave because he always saw people coming from his cliff-side view.

Today Carl had decided to invade his private time Van Helsing didn't mind as much this time as he was too busy enjoying something he got little of in his line of work… sunlight.

But eventually when Carl came to call he sat down beside the monster hunter. Apparently he had something to say but he knew from experience that it was a death sentence to disturb Van Helsing for _almost _any reason. So he sat silently until he felt it safe to talk.

"Van Helsing?" Carl said.

"What?" the monster hunter asked as he rolled over to face the friar.

"Do you know what _the moonlight festival_ is?" Carl asked.

"No clue. But I'm going to guess that you're about to tell me?" Van Helsing said rolling onto his back once more to enjoy the sunlight.

"Well actually…no… I was hoping that you would tell me" the friar responded " I herd some crew members talking about it…and when I asked them about it they said that I would find out tonight. And so I thought that with your… er…. _persuasive_ ways, you would know more about it" Carl said.

"Well then I'm just going to have to find out more about this _moonlight festival_ now wont I?" Van Helsing said regretfully standing up from his sunlit perch.

_(Cheesy scene transition!)_

Van Helsing had gone all over the island asking or information on this _moonlight festival_. Sadly everyone seemed to want this to be a surprise for him because no matter how much…_persuasion_ he used he would always get the same answer 'be patient… you'll find out tonight'. So needless to say… the monster hunter had gotten no where, that is until he finally found Stray and Naza. The little boy was probably so naivete that he would tell him right away. But he had to make sure that Naza didn't stop him.

Stray and Naza where skipping stones on the beach. When Van Helsing approached, Naza turned around and shouted to Van Helsing

"HEY! Ready for tonight?" she asked as she tossed her last stone into the ocean.

She was clearly referring to the_ moonlight festival_. At least it solved the problem of how he was going to ask about it.

"Actually… I was just going to ask you what that was…" Van Helsing said as he walked down to the water's edge.

"You're joking… right?" Naza asked in a non-believing voice.

"I'm not," Van Helsing said.

"Well then stray here will just have to help you get ready now wont he?" Naza said in a clever voice

"YAY!" stray shouted as he ran up and started pulling on Van Helsing's sleeve "fallow me fallow me!" the energetic boy shouted

"See you at the festival!" Naza shouted after the two. Then she walked off into the forest.

If it weren't for the fact that Gabriel had to gather information about what was going on he would have been long gone by now. He was really starting to hate this place…he especially hated the fact that every time he was confused he got pulled around by his wrist. But that didn't solve anything, because for the moment he had to do something to get ready for a festival that no one would tell him about, on an island that the captain couldn't see… was it just him or was this getting stranger and stranger by the minute?

Finally Stray had lead him into a ship where a room full of colorful clothing and other nick-knacks such as fireworks, stilts, and juggling pins. Stray instantly started shoving Random piles of clothing into the monster hunter's arms and told him to try it all on till he found something that he liked. Not wanting to fallow the little boy's instructions he just picked out a pair of blue pants and a yellow shirt he wasn't going to bother to take the time to try them on.

Stray apparently didn't care because he was too busy trying on big multicolored hats that slid past his eyes till he couldn't see. When stray saw that he was done he grabbed a pile of clothes that he had picked out for himself and the biggest multicolored hat their was and dashed out of the ship. Van Helsing was supposed to fallow. Which he did with little enthusiasm.

_(Cheesy scene transition)_

Stray lead him back to the cave that had over the past few days become something like his home away from the order. When they entered the main chamber Van Helsing saw that the whole cave had been decorated. Brightly colored streamers where all over the walls, pots and pans where arranged in one corner of the cave, a buffet table was not far from the entrance to the cave. It was all quite colorful. If Van Helsing had to bet he would say that the _moonlight festival _was exactly as its name suggested, a festival under the moonlight.

"Hey your just in time the party is about to start!"

It was Naza she was over by the pots and pans and was tying one onto a horizontal pole that already had several on it. When she had finished tying the pot to the pole she ran over to him. She was dressed in a bright blue shirt and bright red pants.

"Do you know where Carl is?" Van Helsing asked thinking that Carl should know about thins since he was the one who asked about the _moonlight festival_.

"Present!"

Carl was over by the buffet table. Strange part of it was that Carl was dressed in a bright blue shirt and orange pants. Van Helsing made no comment on his new outfit

"How did you wind up here?" Van Helsing asked as he walked over to the friar.

"When you left I went asking around and then someone finally told me to get ready and he-"

"Pulled you to a ship where he told you to try on a bunch of clothing" Van finished Carl's sentence

"How did you know?" Carl asked

Gabriel mearly held up the shirt that he had randomly picked up.

The two of them got quickly engrossed in a conversation and didn't notice that more and more people where coming in. that is until Naza ran over to the place with all the pots and pans and started hitting them with wooden spoons. Several people quickly joined her and in the jumble they created some rely upbeat music. The party had begun.

People where dancing running in and out of the cave and coming back with lots of odd little nick-knacks from the ship. This party was nothing like Draculas party, in fact this was the exact opposite instead of an organized maskarade ball. It was a party!

"come dance with me! This is the last song!" Naza said.

Well Van Helsing had nothing better to do so why not? Naza lead him down onto the dance floor. The song that they danced to was relatively slow compared to the rest that where played at a million beets per minute, but this one was still relatively quick. Naza turned out to be a fairly good dancer.

When the song did end a huge firework exploded near the hole in the roof. And the whole crowd grew silent. As if waiting for something.

The Harvest moon was now directly above the hole and shone more brightly then ever. Van Helsing felt a surge of energy rush through him… the beast was finally strong enough to come out and he was powerless against it… then…

_BANG!_

Something had just burst through the entrance to the cave and was fluttering blindly around the ceiling. Van Helsing knew he could fight this. He reached for his tojo blades ready to face whatever it was. But he found that his hands where too big for the grips. He looked down at his hands to find that his hands where swelling at an alarming rate. Then he looked up and saw that every one else was changing as well.

He herd a roar and he could barely make out some words, it sounded like "whatsgoingon!" it sounded like Naza. He looked to where she was standing, and in her place was

an 8ft tall white werewolf standing beside him and he was rapidly reaching its eye level. This was bad…

"_What a way to end the day"_ Van Helsing thought, then he lost control.

> > > > > > > > > > > >

**A/N: yes I know it's the crappyest ending but hey… if I couldn't stand to write another paragraph so I just had to end it. Well don't worry the next chapter is just around the bend so happy trails… or in Van Helsing's case tails! **


	9. castle in the snow

A/N: sorry for the late update! (has rotten tomatoes thrown at her) I SWARE IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN! Read review but most importantly… enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Naza and Stray)**

**READ ON!**

**> > > > > > > > > > **

Van Helsing got down on his knees and grabbed his ears trying to hold onto his sanity for a little while longer. But to no avail, he was soon watching events from the werewolf's point of view.

He herd someone shout "VAMPIRE!" behind the shout was a growl. Everyone was changing.

The vampire swooped down to grab someone. That someone was Naza… bad move Naza was now gone and in her place stood an 8ft tall white werewolf who turned around and grabbed the vampire by the neck and roared in the vampire's face.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" The white werewolf roared.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you" the Vampire said, his voice sounded like a cornered snake... only a fool would think him to be telling the truth.

"YES YOU CAN DON'T PLAY DUMB!" The white werewolf roared, temper flaring.

Van Helsing could see that this was going nowhere so he tried to get his werewolf to find Carl. After a lot of persuasion he finally found him hiding behind an upturned buffet table.

"Carl! There you are, are you ok?" Van tried to say but he found that he couldn't speak, the werewolf was in control now.

"_Can you please ask Carl if he's ok?" _Van Helsing asked his werewolf

"_To what point? He cant understand me" _his werewolf cleverly replied. Van was _really _starting to hate this place.

But all the same he was right Carl would never understand him… let alone reply. So Van Helsing let the werewolf return his attention to the white werewolf who was now ripping the vampires wing in 2 out of frustration.

"I CA-N'T UN-DER-STAND YOU!" the vampire said, he stated this as if he where talking to an idiot. This did not improve the white werewolf's temper.

Finally, after his wing was almost completely ripped off the vampire thought that he was playing too stupid for too long and shouted

"DAE SENT ME! AND SHE SAYS THAT SHES COMEING FOR YOU!"

Then he took the element of surprise at him yelling and took off out of the cave desperately trying to take flight with his half-torn wing.

The white werewolf rushed after the wounded thing.

Van Helsing knew that he had to fallow her. But this time his werewolf didn't need a command the werewolf rushed after Naza to fallow the Vampire to his den and see who Dae was and why was she after Naza?

_(Cheesy scene transition) _

The Vampire led them through many miles of forest. After a wile the vampire gave up all hope of flight, probably deciding that no werewolf would have possibly followed him, this was a bad disission because that made flowing him that much easier for Naza and Van Helsing (remember their both werewolves I'm just lazy and writing their names)

After many hours of following the Vampire they finally reached an abandoned castle that was probably older then Naza. The castle was at the top of the tallest mountain on the island so it was covered in a thin layer of snow. Naza volunteered to watch for guards wile Van Helsing went inside to check out what was up with all this "Dae is coming for you" stuff.

So in went Van Helsing into the strange castle not knowing what was coming next.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > 

A/N: sorry the chapter was shorter than expected and I'm sorry about the late update… school got in the way so you can flame me about that if you want so… yeah… I will try to update before school gets in the way again!


	10. a deal is made

**A/N: see I told you it would not happen again! So yeah… I'm proud to have updated on time! So… read, review…. But most importantly… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Remember: I'm lazy and will write their names but they are still werewolves.**

> > > > > > > > >

Van Helsing proceeded to fallow the vampire into the castle. Mostly following on the un-guarded ceiling (mostly unguarded ceiling I should say). With minimal trouble he eventually made it to what appeared to be a dinning hall, one of which Dracula would have been proud to call his own.

With a stone table that stretched the length of the room and a place set for each seat. Wonderful blood red 18th century drapery on the windows to shut out sunlight. A fortress fit for a vampire and everything else it may want.

His vampire lead went straight down to the head of the table to where a mistress dressed in black dress that really contrasted her unusually pale face, from lack of sunlight he guessed.

"I take it the message was delivered?" the woman asked.

"Yes lady Dae…" the vampire said bowing low.

"I see that it was delivered with some difficulty?… I thought I told you not to provoke the clueless" Dae said lifting up his limp wing.

Clearly they thought of werewolves as stupid beasts… that is going to come back to haunt them.

"Next time I will heed your advice" the vampire said.

"_Next time ill take your whole wing even if you do!" _Thought Gabrielle's werewolf

" That would be wise… you may take the day off to heal" Dae said

"Thank you mi'lady" the vampire said. Then he left to who knows where.

Van Helsing didn't care. Now that Dae had no one to talk to Dae would not speak of any information. Besides he didn't want to spend a minute more then he had to in a place that was so like Dracula's fortress. But he did learn one thing, that the vampire's message was not an empty threat. He had a whole castle to back it up with.

So he turned around to leave and tell the alpha werewolf (A.K.A: Naza's werewolf) what he had learned. And as soon as he turned around he was met face to face with…

Dae

Van Helsing quickly did a double take back to the grand dinning hall… Dae was sitting at the head of the table sipping what appeared to be wine. Then he looked back to the Dae in front of him. They where identical right down to the freckle, which was exceptionally visible on their white skin.

"Don't worry I'm here to help" she said

Yeah right.

She then looked down the dinning room to herself and then looked back to the werewolf.

"Hurry wile she's distracted" Dae's double said as she opened a secret passageway to her left. She quickly ran down the passageway expecting him to fallow. That never happened because as soon as she was out of sight he turned and left.

Luckily on his way out they where changing watch shifts so the getaway was easy. He soon found Naza's werewolf and they where off to go share the news.

"HEY! ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?" shouted a familiar voice.

Gabrielle _really _hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He turned around, it was. Standing in the thin layer of snow was,

Dae.

The black werewolf (Van Helsing) stood up to his full height to look as big and threatening as possible.

"relax I come in peace" she said.

"and you will leave in pieces" Naza said in a threatening manner.

"Ok…ok I get it you don't trust me but at least give me a chance to prove I'm on your side" she said trying remain calm.

The black werewolf growled menacingly at her.

" Give us reason to trust you" Naza's werewolf growled.

"I have yet to give you reason not to" she replied in a clever way.

She had a good point. Van Helsing's werewolf gave some thought to this statement. With the idea in mind that vampires thought that werewolves where just dumb beasts he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. After a moment of tense silence Van Helsing finally spoke knowing that Naza's werewolf might hit him for it later.

"fallow in front of us and maybe we will let you come along only slightly harmed" he said.

The white werewolf nodded in approvement at this suggestion.

"sounds fair" she replied.

And so the three made their way down the mountain. All the wile exchanging howls with werewolves who saw them returning down the mountain's steep sides.

Naza lead them to a more abandoned cave where apparently during the climb down she had arranged for some werewolves to meet them their.

Naza sat down in a rather old looking pile of hey. Dae decided to stand instead. Whereas Van Helsing stood by the cave entrance. His werewolf was not gong to let this one go.

"um…allow me to introduce myself my name is Duvia" she said taking a small bow. She clearly wasn't going to expose her neck in a den of werewolves. She was trusting, not stupid.

"what do you want?" Naza's werewolf asked in the rudest way possible. Apparently Naza's werewolf was not as trusting as she was.

" I need…um…" Duvia was ether reluctant to ask for help or didn't know how to ask.

"NEED WHAT?" Gabriel's werewolf roared "WHAT COULD POSIBLE DRIVE YOU TO ASK YOUR ENIMIES FOR HELP!" he shouted. Proving that not all werewolves are smart as I would like to think.

"BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL!" she shouted half in tears "TRUST ME IF THERE WAS _ANY_ OTHER WAY I WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

Gabriel stood still with shock. She was being incredibly brave.

Duvia went on to explain that only a short few weeks ago her and her twin sister ,Dae, went to visit the grate count Dracula. Only to find him lying on the floor of his laboratory, cold and lifeless. He was apparently injured so they took him back to their home for a proper burial. But just before the burial ceremony he spoke to Duvia as she said her last words to him " I have been bitten by a werewolf…but luckily the clock had yet to strike midnight to make him a full werewolf… get me some antivenum…"

No matter how much the count hated asking for help he needed it this time.

And so then she went to tell her sister who would not hear it. so armed with the knowledge that only a werewolf can kill the count she decided to kill them off in revenge thus she sent out her warning.

"and I can't just sit around and let him die!" Duvia concluded half in tears.

Naza replied "and what do I have to gain from helping my worst enemy?"

Duvia had clearly thought this out well because after a deep breath she said,

"I'll spy on my sister during the war that she is trying to create so you can defeat her" she said as if it where the _last _thing she wanted to do.

A moment of silence passed as Naza's werewolf pondered this proposal ,once again proving that werewolves are not as smart as I would think them to be.

"ok" was all she said

_cheesy scene transition)_

it took a lot of arguing and shouting but in the end it was decided that Stray was the best person to go with Duvia to make sure that she kept her word. The little bundle of golden-brown fur was most likely to be accepted by her ruthless sister mostly for his cute-ness . he was intended to be a pet for Dae so he could gather information. All they had to hope for was that Dae liked cute furry things more than your everyday vampire.

And so that night Duvia flew off into the distance carrying Stray. Naza was sure to make sure that Duvia understood that if stray was harmed in _any _way she would rip her wings off in the most painful way possible.

Van Helsing was kind of sad to watch Stray go but he had little say in the matter. This was not his war but he had the strangest feeling that it was about to become his. But in the meantime he was going to try and stay out of it. and all the wile he kept on hearing his werewolf complain silently to himself

"_how could I let them send such a small pup to the vampires den so easily?" _The werewolf said this over and over again until he drifted to sleep.

The next day Stray howled in the early morning sending a message.

"_Dae plans to attack tonight as the sun sets. She will attack the main cave leave and do not return until tomorrow!"_

> > >> > > > > > >

**A/N and so I update on time! YAY I DESERVE A COOKIE! Ok then… yeah… I will update on time again! This I promise myself!**


	11. moveing forward

A/N: HEY!…. I'm kind wondering about the lack of reviews for the last chapter…. I think people are busy cause of the testing or something… well anyway wont be updating for a little wile dew to the star testing (I know it sucks but I have no choice!). so yeah maybe by the end of May ill update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > >>> > > > > > 

Mean wile with Stray things weren't going his way. As soon as Duvia got to the castle Stray had gotten really air sick. So as soon as they landed in front of one of the guards Stray got air sick all over him.

"New pet milady?" he asked wiping Stray's airsickness off him.

"Uh…yeah…something like that" Duvia said as she franticly picked up the gold bundle of fur and ran inside with the guard shouting after her.

"LADY DAE WILL NOT BE PLEASED!"

But all the same she kept running to her room which wasn't exactly inviting considering that all that was there was a coffin and a pile of (somewhat) useful stuff. Duvia quickly dropped Stray on the floor and started searching through the pile of stuff like a typical teen would. Throwing stuff at Stray without a care if it hit him or not.

"What are you doing?" the pup asked

Duvia answered by throwing a bag at his face and saying

"Get in"

"Why should I?" Stray asked like the bag would eat him.

"Because…the cuter you are the more likely it is for Dae not to kill you" Duvia replied flatly.

Stray ran into the bag, poked his head out then gave Duvia the cutest puppy dog face that ever was made.

"Save it for my sister." She replied clearly resisting the urge to grab him and give him a big fuzzy hug.

She then shouldered the sack and they where off. They passed lots of guards and random vampires. They finally made it to Dae's room, which was a lot bigger, then Duvia's.

"I'M HOOOOMMMEEE!" Duvia said as she barged through the door.

"Welcome home dear sister." The ceiling replied.

Both Duvia and Stray looked up to see that Dae was staring down them as they walked in the door.

"I see you brought home a guest… an…_uninvited_ guest," Dae said as she flew down from the ceiling.

Duvia then set the bag on the floor and said in her best acting voice "but I just _had _to take him home…he was just SOOOO CUTE!" it was actually rather convincing.

Getting the hint Stray poked his head out and turned it slightly to the side trying to go for that confused puppy look… it worked! Dae grabbed stray out of the bag and spun around

"Oh he is cute!" Dae shouted. Clearly she had a soft spot for puppies.

"I shall call him…FLUFFY!" Dae said

She clearly didn't do this often because she couldn't think of a batter name. Stray had to fight back the urge to ask her when her last visit to the doctor was.

And so Stray became Dae's pet and was forced to be called fluffy. And later that night he found out about the attack that was to happen tomorrow night and so he sent out a message.

_(cheesy scene transition) _

That same night that Stray delivered the massage the whole cave divided into different sections and spread all across the island. Carl decided to take his chances with the vampires instead of spend a night with a bunch of werewolves.

Naza lead them to another cave that was slightly smaller then the cave that he had spent the last few days in. Luckily for him it didn't have the maze of halls like the other one.

As soon as they got in Gabrielle's werewolf left the cave.

"_Where are you going?"_ Van Helsing asked his werewolf.

"_To get food… its polite a male wolf to bring the female food" _was his reply.

"_HOW CAN YOU BE THINKING OF POLITENESS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" _Gabriel shouted as he finally lost his temper.

A wave of emotions washed over him. They were not his own.

"… _Do you like Naza's werewolf?" _Van Helsing asked after a moment went by.

"_So what if I do?…"_ Was the werewolf's flat out reply.

Van Helsing let this sink in for a moment trying to discover how he could openly express his emotions to the one he loved when it had been so hard for him. His confusion didn't last long because apparently his werewolf could tell what he was thinking.

" _Because time wont stand still wile you work up your courage to tell them… better to know then spend your time worrying about what they think of you"_ he said.

This made a lot of sense… in fact it was actually some really good advice.

"_Now shut up… its hard enough trying to hunt without you yapping in my ear, "_ The werewolf said as he sized up a rather large deer. Van Helsing guessed that with no humans around to hunt werewolves resorted to normal pray.

It wasn't long before they where headed back to the cave with the deer for Naza, Who upon arrival ran across the cave and gave the proud looking werewolf a kiss. Van Helsing felt his embarrassment.

_(Cheesy scene transition A/N: ok… enough about them… later that night when the vampires attacked the cave and Carl was found and taken captive by the vampires!… Aren't you glad I'm not giving you a cliffhanger?)_

Carl was found in the cave reading a book unguarded, unaware and not much a fighter Carl gave up without a fight. Or with little fighting knowing that he could do nothing. And so he was brought to the vampire's holding chamber, luckily for him they had just eaten dinner so they weren't very hungry.

This is when Duvia came to give her 2-cence worth of torture. And of coarse she came with Stray who has spent every waking moment trying to avoid the smothering love of Dae. Duvia sat down on one of the guard's tables and proceeded to torment Carl.

"So how do you like our hospitality?" she asked.

"Lets just put it this way it has much to be desired." He responded trying not to get her angry.

Then stray ran up to Carl and pressed his face against the wall like a puppy that couldn't wait to greet a friend. Carl took a couple of steeps back he didn't want to be bitten and wasn't about to risk it.

"What?…he cant bite you he has no teeth!" Duvia said seeing his fear.

Carl didn't trust her for a moment. He wouldn't have cared if Stray was too small to even chew; he still wouldn't have gone near him.

Duvia laughed seeing that he didn't believe her and so she decided to have some fun. So she quickly opened the cage door and let stray in and then quickly shut it. Locking Carl in with Stray. Stray then chased Carl around. Carl was running and screaming while Duvia was rolling around laughing her brains out.

Of course all this racket was heard by the guards one of which came to check on her. It was the guard who stray had gotten air sick on. He poked his head inside and said

"So this is where…_fluffy_ is"

Duvia burst out laughing screaming "FLUFFY WHO NAMES A WEREWOLF FLUFFY?"

"Ugh" the guard said as he left the room.

After several minutes Dae came running in there and grabbed Stray and hugged him so tight that Duvia feared for his ability to breath. Soon she ran out clutching stray in her arms.

"And so my work here is done" Duvia said as she turned to leave.

"WATE! ARENT YOU ON OUR SIDE? SHOULDN'T YOU LET ME OUT?" Carl asked before she left.

Duvia stared at him with perching evil eyes.

"I agreed to spy on my sister… I agreed to help the werewolves…but I will _never_ do something like help my _dinner _escape me" she said this with such malice that Carl just stood there starring off in to the distance as if his only hope of living just flew out the window.

Then Duvia left to leave Carl to rot until tomorrow night.

> > > > > > > > 

**A/N for once I didn't leave with a cliffie ! I deserve a cookie! So…..yeah…I won't be updating for a little wile…….stupid tests….sorry.**


	12. the plan

A/N: ok…finally I'm back! And please don't kill me just because finals are coming up so I'm lucky to even get this chappie in! (**Dodges tomatoes)** ok, ok ill update sooner next time…oh and sorry this chappie is so short. Gets on knees PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Read review and enjoy as always!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > > > > > 

Naza's werewolf was growing tired of running and finally decided to take action. They where going to storm the keep. So they set out early the next day for the keep Van Helsing's werewolf in the lead.

"Are we almost there?" someone? shouted up to Van Helsing. After all getting 300 plus werewolves was no easy task.

" Yes!" Van Helsing's werewolf shouted back.

By the time they reached the summit it was sunset. They had to make camp now, the vampires would be on the hunt for fresh blood soon. And so they did what any normal wolf would do.

They all dug into the snow and let the storm cover them over for warmth and hiding from anyone who might ambush them in the night.

But everyone was sure that day would bring something new.

_(Day brake) _

Van Helsing awoke the next day ready to storm the keep. But when she awoke she wasn't in the hole she had dug the previous night. She was in a large room full of his own kind (Werewolves) chained to the wall, as he was. Some of the bigger ones had muzzles as he did. Van Helsing's werewolf struggled against the chains as soon as he awoke.

Dae noticed from a barred window that he had awakened. She then commanded one of her guards to open the door. And he complied and opened the door and let Dae in and she confidently strode over to him with the most evil and smug look imaginable on her face. Van Helsing's werewolf continued to struggle.

"It seems that our little monster hunter is first to arise, " she said with a snake-like air about her.

Van Helsing's werewolf still struggled now with the motive to kill her.

" Please …relax…," Dae said putting a finger to the werewolf's bottom jaw as if examining him.

"We wouldn't want any rust stains on my new fur coat, " she said with a hint of enjoyment at this.

Van Helsing's werewolf had, had it. He took a swing at her coming only inches away from her face stopped by the chain.

" Don't worry," she said with a sneer.

" I'm sure that your friend Naza will make an excellent rug." She said before turning around and walking off laughing a horrible triumphant laugh.

Van Helsing growled and struggled against the chains in anger awaking the others and causing uproar that lasted for hours.

_(Back in Duvia's room) _

Duvia, meanwhile, is going crazy in her room.

"NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Duvia shouted as she threw herself appon her coffin/bed.

"the werewolf race can't become extinct…then I'll never get the antidote and…Dracula will die…" she said sobbing into her coffin as stray walked in like the cute clueless little pup he was.

Stray sat down by Duvia's window and let out a puppy like wine letting her know he wanted to play. As he was too young to make many other sounds.

Duvia looked up and saw that the sun was coming up and walked into a corner of her room that was stuck in eternal darkness planning to get in her coffin in a minute. As she did this the light hit stray and hi barked again and bound repeatedly showing is frustration that she wouldn't play with her.

Duvia watched this seen and wondered about how she could stop her sister. And why stray wasn't bothered by the sunlight. After a minute of thinking she got a wonderful idea. On how to stop her sister.

** > > >> > > > >  
**

**A/N: when someone tells me what the plan is ill update on the spot. And if not ill update when summer school gives me some free time ( yea…I'm so pathetic I need summer school.)…and btw this is a guessing game not a give me an idea for a chapter thing so I already know what's going to happen **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
